Cannonball
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating waves and tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing at the beach. Personality Cannonball is shown to be shy and harmless, and simply loves making waves and often tsunamis. He also has a tendency not to look before he leaps, though he is capable of controlling the waves he creates. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves and tsunamis. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a nearby lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While 520 evaded an unwavering Gantu, the former passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 propelled himself into the air and landed in a palm tree, where a mindless Stitch incompetently catapulted him away, much to Lilo's discouragement. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but before he could jump in to create a tsunami, Lilo and Stitch, with a containment orb to capture 520 in, fired a suction dart at his tail and reeled him in. However, Gantu attacked and grabbed 520 before trying to stuff him into a net. Stitch then fought Gantu and slipped a pineapple inside his net, leaving Gantu taking the net with the pineapple back to his ship, while 520 had been recaptured in the container. After Lilo and Stitch released 520 and convinced him that they meant him no harm, the three rushed off to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around himself, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sand castle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where the latter created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco. 520, named Cannonball, later found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Cannonball made a cameo at the end of "Swirly" where he slid into a wading pool. In "Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang and Richter. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the experiments that came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing traditional pajamas. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Cannonball and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball made another cameo in "Felix" where he was messing up the beach with his tidal waves. He was eventually stopped by Stitch, and while Lilo convinced Cannonball to tone down his waves, Stitch cleaned up the beach. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Remmy", Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Cannonball can be seen waving hello to Lilo, along with Yin and Yang. He was also seen later in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Cannonball's pod color is blue. *Cannonball is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 520. Primary function: Creates giant waves." *Cannonball never rolled into a ball in ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series. However, in Leroy & Stitch, Cannonball was briefly shown to be able to roll into a ball in midair before he was captured by Leroy. *Cannonball's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters